


Whiskey Glass

by KatrinaRice



Series: Winnie-boy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Erwin Smith, Degradation, EruriValentines, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Levi has certain plans for his boss. And a gift.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Winnie-boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656988
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Whiskey Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/gifts).



“You can’t be fucking serious!” Erwin curses at his lover standing in their bedroom, his naked body, still a bit damp from the shower, covered only by a thin, black, satin bathrobe. “I’m not wearing _that_ to work!” he states energetically, looking down at what Levi put on the bed.

The secretary doesn’t even flinch at the loud and harsh words of his boss, rolls his eyes slightly instead, arms crossed over his hard chest. “Erwin...” he says the blond name, only a _slight_ warning in his tone, and the man scoffs.

“Forget it!” the CEO spits, shaking his head, stomping towards the dresser – but Levi’s standing in his way. It’s simple strategy, the way he holds his arm out, plants his hand on Erwin’s chest, making the big man stop in his tracks. The raven-haired looks up at him, waiting until the blond man reciprocates his gaze – only _then_ Levi speaks again.

“Erwin...”

The warning is sharper this time, and the combination of Levi’s hand, slipped through the fabric of the robe, feeling hot on Erwin’s naked skin, and his dom’s voice getting sterner, makes something stir inside of the blond man’s gut.

But he’s stubborn. And angry. Sort of.

“You’re taking this too far!” he hisses leaning forward, against Levi’s hand, signalling to his subordinate that he isn’t going to stop him physically. But the black-haired man just snorts. He retracts his hand, folding both arms over his chest once again. But not because he’s intimidated. Not out of any respect. Not because he takes Erwin’s remark seriously.

“Really?” he challenges him in an amused and teasing way, gaze wandering down the silky bathrobe sticking to Erwin’s body like a second skin because it’s actually way too small for the big businessman. “Your dick is telling a totally different story,” he adds nonchalantly, and a shiver runs down Erwin’s spine and he feels... _caught_.

Because Levi’s right and he _is_ painfully hard. And embarrassed. And maybe even a tiny bit shocked at what Levi wants him to wear under his suit.

Black lace panties and a matching bra.

Erwin’s brows furrow and he is witness to his personal, internal battle. The highly respected, ambitious CEO, the groomed, intelligent and clean-cut man on one side – the debased, filthy and submissive slut wanting to be humiliated by his dom on the other. And the first one is not giving up easily. Or so Erwin thinks. Again.

“Fuck you,” he rasps and tries to just walk around Levi in order to reach the dresser and his regular underwear. That’s when his secretary puts his hand back onto his chest. This time, however, Levi isn’t just stopping Erwin with posing only a symbolic resistance. 

This time, the raven-haired uses some of his force and actually _pushes_ Erwin back, making the man almost stumble, and once the blond is back in his initial position, standing stably right in front of Levi, looking his way shorter lover directly in the eye, the dark-haired man’s hand moves away from his body – only to swing through the air and crash right into Erwin’s cheek. 

Because that’s what Levi’s so freaking good at. Slapping Erwin hard across the face, knocking out the air of his lungs as he whacks his palm across the sensitive cheek, the smacking sound filling the room – and a cascade of shivers rippling down the blond man’s spine.

Levi’s eyes are a whole shade darker when Erwin turns his head back slowly to look at his secretary, lover, dom, and he swallows thickly.

“What did you just say to me?” Levi asks in a low voice, carrying faint amusement, a calm threat, a taunting lilt.

“I said—“

Levi whacks his other hand across Erwin’s face, making the blond man’s head turn sharply to the other side, and a wave of arousal as well as annoyance run through Erwin’s veins, his barely covered cock twitching visibly and he curses his self.

“What did you just say to me?” Levi repeats, his tone more taunting this time.

“Fuck you!” Erwin repeats and Levi smacks him a third time. Harder even than the blows before. And the pain and the humiliation this abuse brings – the thought of being hit by his fucking secretary – it all travels straight to Erwin’s groin and makes him almost release a groan.

“You know,” Levi picks up, now truly amused, looking down at Erwin’s throbbing erection, the man’s hard cock now even sticking out between the two thin pieces of fabric held together by a little belt, “I could hit you a fourth and fifth time, hell, I could even smack you around all morning,” Levi goes on, scoffing, “but you have a meeting with the executives of Tomahawk Inc. right after lunch and when you turn up with a red swollen face, those bastards might think you’re a bitch getting slapped around by your lover.”

Erwin’s face heats up and there are all kinds of emotions bubbling up in his chest as Levi releases his vulgarities.

“And even if you really _are_ a bitch getting slapped around by your lover,” the self-confident secretary continues, “we shouldn’t exactly let your potential business partners know about this. Don’t you agree, honey?” Erwin shudders. “So stop throwing a tantrum, apologise for being so fucking rude to me and get fucking dressed, _boss_. It’s not like you don’t want it, Erwin. Is it?” Levi asks and Erwin’s hands form into fists, the man staring down on the floor, trying not to look at his boyfriend who looks absolutely stunning in his anthracite suit. “What’s your safeword?” Levi suddenly asks him, and Erwin breaks his plan of not looking at the raven nan raises his gaze, meeting fantastic blue-greyish eyes.

“…teacup…” he answers.

“So you know it,” Levi sums it up, tilting his head, arms going back to being folded across his chest, “wanna use it now?”

Erwin considers this option, the end of everything going on right now, the end of their power dynamic, the end of their game. And he finds his answer. Because from the very beginning of the battle inside of him the winner had been decided. 

It _is_ , after all, always a fake war.

“No,” he replies obediently, lowering his gaze, and Levi uncrosses his arms, takes a step towards Erwin, until he’s almost pressed against the big man and grabs his chin, forcing Erwin to look back down at him.

“Then fucking put on the lingerie I have specifically bought for you as a precious gift with the crap money that you pay me for serving you disgusting coffee, managing your shit appointments and literally wiping your ass, butthole,” Levi seethes – and Erwin nearly faints because of all the blood rushing south and the current of arousal crashing through his lewd body.

“Yes, Sir,” he answers, “sorry, Sir,” painting a satisfied smirk on Levi’s face.

The dark-haired man undoes the belt of the bathrobe, removing the skimpy piece of garment from his boss’s body, laying Erwin’s skin – as well as his erection – bare. And the blond, now fully immersed in his submissive role, doesn’t need to be instructed by his dom a second time.

Erwin walks over to the bed and reaches out for the see-through lace panties as soon as he’s naked. They are clearly made for women. Meaning: they’re small. And Erwin wonders whether they will actually fit him at all.

They do.

Kind of.

Because the blond is able to pull them up his muscular thighs and they aren’t even cutting into his skin and flesh too much – but his hard cock is sticking out of them. And considering he is big even in a soft status, Erwin doubts they will do a better job, once the excitement passes out of his system.

He struggles with the padless bra.

It’s not surprising. Erwin’s never been intimate with a woman – only held Marie’s hand when he was eleven years old, never even _kissed_ the girl.

Levi snickers, walking over to Erwin. “God, you’re so useless,” he mutters, bringing himself to stand behind the blond, taking both ends of the fabric out if his hands, bringing all hooks into their matching loops.

He also adjusts the straps so that they don’t cut into Erwin’s flesh. Then, he gives his sub’s ass a hard smack, making Erwin flinch. “Turn around for me,” he instructs, and the blond man obeys. “Fuck...” the secretary mutters after letting his gaze roam all over the beautiful body that’s all his, “you look amazing in this.”

And Erwin’s heart skips a beat. Especially when Levi smirks and adds his very own words of adoration.

“My personal whore.”

Levi moves his fingers gently down his lover’s hard stomach, his abs, also gliding over the lace panties, the hard cock they cannot cover, Erwin’s blood-filled length sticking out, pressed against the man’s abdomen. The dark-haired grins lightly as he watches his boss shiver under his intimate and yet at the same time almost innocent touch.

“Sit down on the edge of the bed,” he commands, and Erwin does. “Closer to the edge, dimwit,” the raven adds a little more forcefully, and the snarky comment makes the blond CEO’s groin stir – and Erwin obeys, scooting closer to the edge. And he had to admit that he’s a tiny bit surprised when Levi suddenly gets down onto his knee, touching both of Erwin’s and spreading his legs apart lightly, and Erwin lets him. Of course he does.

There’s a tantalizing smirk on the raven’s face as he looks up briefly at his sub, taking something out of the pocket of his suit trousers – and Erwin nearly gasps when he registers what it is.

Levi’s soft hands reach for his right foot, tapping it gently, and Erwin immediately understands the silent request, lifting it up slightly, so that Levi can slide the black hold-up stocking up his leg, the elastic band fitting perfectly around his thigh, embracing it. Erwin swallows, and Levi slides the other stocking up the blond man’s left leg, until they are both enveloping his limbs.

“Perfect,” the raven tells him, “absolutely gorgeous.” 

His tone is deep and gentle, with a hint of amusement, and Erwin is feeling… a tiny bit overwhelmed. Because the panties, the bra _and_ the hold-up stockings feel strange on his skin. Soft, but foreign. Weird. Abnormal. Exciting and intoxicating. 

And he feels embarrassed, too.

“Now, will you finally say ‘thank you’?” Levi asks him, getting back up onto his feet, hands wandering into the pockets of his trousers as he’s staring down at his sub in a lightly taunting way. 

“Th-thank you… Sir,” Erwin mutters, looking down at the stockings and their embroidered lace top.

And he’s pretty sure he’s bushing hard.

It’s a specific kind of humiliation Erwin is experiencing right now.

And it gets worse.

Or better.

Levi watches Erwin put on his suit, covering up the lingerie on his body, the matching stockings made for delicate women’s legs, and the raven’s right: nothing of it shines through the elegant attire.

But Erwin feels it. Every centimetre of lace clinging to his body. And it’s just as he suspected: Even though he’s soft, the panties can barely hold him, and his balls and cock are continuously at the edge of falling out. It’s the perfect kind of thrill. The perfect kind of degradation. Especially when they enter the company and he walks past his subordinates, greeting them with his regular charming smile, exchanging pleasant words of small talk, and Levi grins at him nearly in an obscene way when Erwin’s speaking to Deborah from human resources, who admires the blond man for all the wrong reasons.

“Wish I could see her face when she finds out what you’re hiding under the suit,” he says, as the elevator doors close and the ride up to Erwin’s office begins. “Her world would shatter, if she knew her oh-so-manly boss is getting off on wearing women’s sexy underwear underneath his smart suit to fucking work.”

“I’m not getting off on wearing women’s underwear!” Erwin protests, big brows furrowed. But Levi just scoffs in an overly amused fashion.

“Oh, _please_ , Erwin,” he replies, “do I really need to remind you of the raging boner you had this morning just by fucking _looking_ at the bra and panties?” he teases him lasciviously – and a light shiver runs down the blond man’s spine. “Fucking sissy.”

There’s nothing he can say to that.

Because Levi’s right. Yet again.

Erwin _does_ get off on it.

And the work day is hell – or sweet heaven. Depending on which way you look at it.

The bra feels like a foreign object and no matter how much time passes, Erwin doesn’t get used it, the lace rubbing over his nipples when he turns his body, the whole thing chafing his skin when he reaches for some folders, for his coffee, when he walks up to Levi’s desk situated right in front of his office, to ask for some information, another mug of sweet latte macchiato at which the Levi grimaces, when he has lunch with the raven at that premium burger place nearby – when they leave for the meeting with the men from Tomahawk Inc.

It goes well. 

Erwin is charming as fuck, as usual, while also being a tough negotiation partner. He laughs at the crude and from some point on misogynistic jokes the men make – after the third glass of whiskey Levi’s poured for the executives to be exact. Because this is what he has to do, even though he doesn’t share the opinions and sense of “humour”.

Erwin’s convincing, going through his presentation with the confidence of a whole army and all the involved parties are impressed. All but Levi. Sitting at the far end of the table in the conference room near Erwin’s office, and every time the blond man looks at him, into those deep and titillating eyes, witnessing a very slight smirk appearing on Levi’s alluring lips – Erwin feels it. The lace underneath his suit. The bra covering his pecks. The panties cutting into his cock, balls and ass. The stockings sticking to his legs, brushing over his hairs, the elastic band wound around his thighs. And he feels so fucking _embarrassed_ and _humiliated_ , and he calls on every fibre of his being in order not to blush and not to focus on the reality of the situation too much.

Because here he is, wearing women’s underwear and stockings while holding an important business meeting, the room flooded with testosterone, his secretary – who is also his _dom_ – watching his every move with that certain amusement only Erwin is witness to, and he just wants to fucking scream. Because all the time he is scared that some of the lingerie might actually shine through, that the men whose eyes are fixated at him might _see_ , might _know_ – and at the same time those things feel so good it should be forbidden. Because that’s just how much he needs it: the degradation and humiliation and ridicule only Levi can provide him with.

Erwin cannot describe the way he feels after shaking hands with the executives. The only thing he’s thinking about is the underwear he’s wearing and the fact that Levi knows. Levi, who is walking right beside him as they go back to the blond man’s office, and Erwin’s hands are shaking because…

Fuck, he’s just been in a fucking _business meeting_ wearing fucking _lingerie_ – and this is just _insane_!

He walks over to his most favourite table in his office, where he keeps the elegant whiskey decanters, and he pours himself a glass – but just as he takes it into his hand and brings it up to touch his lips, Levi snatches it out his grasp; and Erwin can’t do anything about it. Watches his lover, his _dom_ , take an appreciative sip of the alcoholic beverage while he struts over to the blond man’s desk, once again occupying the seat meant only for the CEO.

And once again just swinging his legs on top of the desk, knocking Erwin’s ridiculous stapler over.

“That’s not a drink for a _lady_ ,” he teases Erwin in a dark voice, taking one more big sip of the premium-brand whiskey, and his dom’s taunting words make something in Erwin’s gut stir. “But I’m afraid I don’t have any fucking _prosecco_ for my tiny little faggot stored in the fridge," the secretary adds in a mocking tone – and at that Erwin’s blood begins to freaking _boil_ and his cock twitches.

Erwin’s body moves on its own volition. Before his brain can even fully activate his legs are already carrying him over to his desk, occupied by his secretary, drinking his expensive whiskey, sitting in his comfortable chair, acting as if this was _his_ office, with no respect or whatsoever for the blond company boss, calling him obnoxious names – and Erwin Smith loves _everything_ about it.

That’s why he sinks down on his knees before his dark-haired dom. It’s like a natural instinct. In this moment Erwin feels inferior to Levi in every aspect. He feels small and powerless. Erwin feels the need to obey, to submit and to express his submission to the man sipping on the tasty alcohol, the darkened orbs focussed on his sub.

Erwin feels the panties and the bra chafing his skin as he manoeuvres himself onto the ground, only centimetres away from his friend, turned to secretary, turned to boyfriend, turned to dom.

“Ah, look at you,” Levi croons, and Erwin, despite lowering his head and looking down at the ground, can feel the raven’s gaze lingering on his form, “high and mighty, charismatic leader suddenly acting like an obedient, little bitch.”

Levi’s words cause goosebumps to spread over Erwin’s skin.

“Because that’s what you really are,2 Levi adds, lowering his feet from the desk to the floor, getting up and starting to circle Erwin slowly while he continues to talk to him, “a needy, fucking, tiny, sissy-ass bitch. _My_ bitch. My _fucktoy_. Aren’t you, Erwin?”

The blond man swallows thickly. “Y-yes...”

“Yes, _what_?” Levi tuts.

“Yes, _Sir_.”

Levi smacks his hand lightly across the back of Erwin’s head. Like reprimanding a child. “Then fucking say it properly. Speak in whole sentences, you dumb fuck,” he scolds him, and Erwin shudders at yet another insult being thrown at him – and Levi forcing him to basically degrade himself verbally.

“I’m your bitch. And your fucktoy.”

“Yes, you fucking are, whore,” Levi purrs. “And now take off that suit. I wanna see how well you’re wearing my gift.”

Erwin wants to protest, the crude words of opposition already forming in his mind. They never make it out, though. Instead, Erwin loosens his tie, merely a second after Levi voices his command. He takes off the dark blue suit jacket next, unbuttons his shirt – until he’s naked. Or nearly so. Because the lingerie and the stockings remain on his body as he sinks back down onto his knees facing Levi who is leaning casually against the desk, arms folded across his chest.

The raven tells him to get back up immediately, which Erwin does.

Then, Levi – letting his gaze roaming over Erwin’s body hastily – tells him to get down to his knees again. Commands his sub to stand, and kneel back down, over and over again, his tone becoming more amused each time that Erwin obeys. 

“You’re such a pathetic cunt,” Levi finally huffs out mockingly, and Erwin shivers. “Sit down on your chair, _boss_ , and spread your legs,” he instructs, and Erwin does as he’s told without even blinking an eye, his dick already beginning to react. “Look at that fucking, tiny wiener,” Levi taunts him, eyes locked between Erwin’s legs, the blond man’s cock, that is so _far_ from tiny, twitching slightly at the verbal abuse. “Even though your panties are nearly see-through it’s so hard to actually make out where your shrivelling micro-penis is,” Levi scoffs, making a shiver ripple down Erwin’s spine and more of his blood travel south. “Go on, touch it, try making it bigger so that I can actually see it, Winnie-boy.”

And Erwin does. His big hand sliding between his thighs clad in the beautiful stockings, fingers sliding over his dick underneath the thin lace.

He’s completely hard within seconds.

“Fucking horny teenager,” Levi comments, smirking, and then shocks Erwin by suddenly getting out his phone, aiming the camera at him. “Come one, sweetheart, get those nipples hard for me too, and don’t worry: I’m just gonna take pictures of your lewd bitch-body, cut out that stern CEO-face.”

Levi’s words are reassuring, though the man doesn’t actually have to say it. Erwin knows. They’ve talked about this before, many times in fact. Even have their rules written down, their boundaries. And one of this is: No lewd photos depicting Erwin’s face. It’s too much of a risk considering the man’s position. Because you never know in whose hands they might end up.

“I’m still waiting for those nipples,” Levi complains, “c’mon, _slut_.”

And Erwin obeys, touching his buds through the very thin fabric of the bra that still feels like an alien element on his body, until they’re in the state required by his dom. 

The sound of the digital camera shutter makes Erwin’s heart skip a beat. 

“One hand back on your cock,” Levi demands, “keep the other at your nipple.” And Erwin follows the man’s words, shivers running up and down his spine as he keeps pleasuring himself in this light way, fingers brushing over his length, his chest, while Levi takes pictures of his hands roaming over his own body like that, over his erogenous zones. “Take your cock out now,” Levi instructs, “I want you to really jerk yourself off now, c’mon, doll.”

Immediately Erwin’s hand acts according to Levi’s order, gliding underneath the fabric, pushing it down, freeing his hard dick, beginning to stroke it while he twists his nipple, still covered by the bra, between his index finger and thumb, waves of pleasure running through his body, his “tiny” dick starting to leak precum, and a moan escapes his mouth, making Levi’s smirk intensify.

“Stop,” the raven-haired commands in a low and deep voice – and a sound of frustration moves up Erwin’s throat as he obeys; even though stopping the movement of his hands is the freaking _last_ thing that the blond wants to do right now, desire overpowering his senses at this point. Because he’s been humiliated and ridiculed the whole day basically, and now that he’s touched himself, he’s sure his arousal won’t leave his system anymore.

He wants to cum so bad.

But Levi has other plans.

And another gift.

The raven-haired secretary gets the neatly wrapped, rectangular gift out of one of the private cabinets and walks back to Erwin. The gift paper is black, a blood red ribbon attached at the top. He holds it out to the blond man. But before Erwin’s fingers, reaching out for it, even have the chance to touch it, Levi moves it out of his grasp again – and throws the gift down to the floor. It slides almost to the middle of the room, and Erwin’s breathless when Levi croons: “Crawl.”

A wave of desire flows through the blond man’s veins as he slides out of his chair and down to the ground, fulfilling Levi’s request – moving towards the gift on all fours, his ass in his dom’s clear sight. He remains on his knees once he reaches the object but turns around to face his secretary still leaning against his desk, still smirking enticingly. But that smirk disappears once Erwin’s hands touch the package, wanting to unwrap it.

“Ah!” Levi warns him, his tone sharp, finger raised as if scolding a dog when Erwin looks up at him. “When did I tell you _open_ your gift, Winnie-boy?” he asks in a stern and hard voice. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry, Sir...” Erwin mutters, and Levi clicks his tongue, pushing himself off the desk and walking towards his sub. He stops right in front of him, staring down at the tall blond man on his knees, now physically beneath the secretary – and also on so many other levels.

Levi takes his time. Just stares at Erwin, alluringly, sternly, with a faint hint of amusement. And Erwin remains still. The only thing moving slightly being his still hard and twitching cock.

Finally, Levi gives his command. “Open it.”

Erwin nearly chokes when he does.

Because he is looking at a pair of red, shiny high-heels.

“Nice lady-shoes for my pretty, sissy-boy,” Levi purrs, and Erwin wants to punch his secretary in the face, while at the same time he just really wants to kiss his boyfriend. Because this is the perfect gift to ridicule him even further. And Erwin gets off on being humiliated by Levi. Hard. That’s why he cannot stop himself from taking the heels out of the box.

They are beautiful. Probably expensive if only for the fact they are special exemplars, produced for extra large people – because nothing about Erwin is in any way feminine, especially not his big-ass feet. And the fact that he is wearing lingerie and stockings made for women will not change that.

“Wanna try them on, doll?” Levi asks in a sultry-mocking tone and Erwin’s nodding even before he realizes that he is.

“Yes, Sir,” he adds quickly, making Levi smile.

“Go on then,” the raven-haired encourages, strutting back over to Erwin’s desk to lean against it, staring at his sub again, watching Erwin put on the bright red shoes.

At first, he’s a bit wobbly on his feet – he’s out of practise.

Levi’s snorting and laughing coldly at his boss. “Wow, you’ve just totally killed my building hard-on, bitch,” he complains at the clumsy movements of his sub. “How about a _little_ more effort, huh? You don’t want to disappoint me, whore. Do you?”

Erwin’s skin tingles. “No, Sir,” he manages to breathe out, his stiff manhood nearly ripping the fabric of the lace panties.

“Then fucking _try harder_ , Erwin.”

And Erwin does. And he manages. Because he’s a natural when it comes to moving his own body, a great dancer. Wherever he goes the ladies want to be his partner for the next song. And he’s done this before – walking on heels. His legs remember, his whole figure does. It just takes a little time to call upon those memories. But once that happens – Erwin is unstoppable.

Just as Levi orders him to do, he starts walking up and down the office room, his hips swaying seductively from side to side, his cock throbbing with every elegant move of his chiselled, manly body, deep arousal coursing through each and every one of his veins – because of the way Levi’s gaze turns into something lustful as he watches his boss parade himself only for his secretary’s eyes. And Erwin loves that. Exposing himself like this to Levi, and Levi only. Turning his insides out, in a way. Letting the other man in, showing him all those secret, depraved sides of him.

And the way his dom starts praising him makes something pleasant bubble up in his chest, all around his heart. It also heightens his desire.

“Fuck, you’re so freaking sexy, doll,” Levi croons, “the way you move ought to be forbidden – you’re absolutely beautiful and charming. Walk up and down for me once more, baby...” And Erwin does, smirking at his dom – at the visible, growing bulge between Levi’s legs. “Gorgeous,” the raven-haired mumbles, admiring the way Erwin is slowly walking up to him in his seductive way, and it works. 

“Come here,” Levi murmurs, holding out his hand to his sub, and Erwin gladly takes it, lets himself be hauled against Levi’s hard body, losing his balance slightly. But Levi’s strong hands hold him in place, one of them moving up to his neck, up his scull, fingers tangling in the blond hair, pulling Erwin down into a heated, deep kiss – Levi’s other hand gliding down from his hip to Erwin’s ass, groping it through the lace, both man groaning into the kiss, their groins colliding with the body of the other; and another tidal wave of arousal crashes through Erwin’s body.

“Hey...” Levi breathes out, once they break their absolutely unchaste kiss involving _a lot_ of tongue, his tone low and tender, looking straight into Erwin’s eyes, both hands resting on the bigger man’s hips. “Want me to take you home and fuck you real good?”

A shiver travels down Erwin’s spine, and his groin throbs once again.

“Yes,” he mutters, feeling the bra, panties and stockings burn on his skin, the stretch of his legs due to the high heels he is wearing. “Yes. Please, Sir.”

The lingerie is still burning on Erwin’s skin as his secretary drives them home, the red high heels resting hidden in the box on top of Erwin’s lap, and his heart is racing the closer they get to their shared apartment that used to be the CEO’s crib. And the blond man couldn’t be happier that his lover agreed so quickly to move in with him.

He smiles daftly when he thinks back to the moment Levi brought his first things into the flat, making it his own. Hopefully forever.

“C’mon, princess,” Levi teases after stopping the car and turning around to look at his boss sitting on the back seat – Levi insists on Erwin not sitting next to him. It looks too casual, he says, and people might start to talk they’re too friendly. And maybe he’s right. But one day Erwin just wants to _tell_ everyone. Not that he’s his secretary’s submissive – but that they are together. But maybe that will have to wait until they’re married?

Erwin blushes at the thought.

He wants to propose.

One day.

And maybe even _if_ Levi says yes, their romance, their deep bond, might have to stay a secret forever. But Erwin’s okay with that. As long as Levi just stays by his side, he will be fine with anything thrown their way.

Levi practically rips him out of his thoughts by grabbing him by his suit jacket and pushing him with his broad back against the door he’s just closed. His dom’s eyes are filled with desire, and Levi’s smirking lightly, rubbing his hardened groin against Erwin’s thigh, the box containing the heels squashed between their bodies. “Get this despicable I’m-a-superficial-rich-old-man-suit-and-you-gotta-suck-my-cock-suit off your body,” he snarls amusedly, sending shivers on their way all over Erwin’s body, “I want you in your beautiful underwear, stockings _and_ the beautiful heels I got you in our bedroom in five minutes – and your cock hard. Got it, bitch?”

Erwin swallows thickly, hands clutching around the package containing the gift. “Yes, Sir…” he mumbles, his voice carrying the desire that has grasped his whole body. He’s quick with getting rid of clothes. He’s good at that. Always has Levi demanding him to strip as fast as possible – and the blond man always gladly obliges. And his dick is already hard so he doesn’t even have to touch it to fulfil his dom’s full order.

He waits for Levi kneeling on the floor, thighs spread, hands resting on his thighs with his palms facing the ceiling, obediently looking down on the ground. He shudders when his dom enters the chamber, walking towards him – and then Levi stops right in front of him, and Erwin registers that he isn’t wearing any shoes, not even socks, his feet bare. He can even see his ankles, part of his lower leg – and then Erwin cannot resist.

Asking himself whether his lovers has truly shed his clothing, he raises his head, gazing up – and he’s immediately mesmerised, a low gasp escaping his mouth. Because he’s right. Levi is completely naked, and his swollen, big – _huge_ – cock is directly in front of Erwin’s face, the smell of manly musk wafting over and enhancing Erwin’s desire even more. He nearly whines because he is so desperate to touch his lover and be touched by Levi.

Chastely as well as intimately. 

The black-haired secretary smirks down at his boss, hand wandering into Erwin’s blond hair, the other wrapping around his own dick, pushing his foreskin back, exposing his wet, round tip, increasing the fragrance of musk infiltrating Erwin’s nostrils, making the blond man’s own cock throb even harder now. 

“Suck it,” Levi whispers hoarsely, bringing his moist tip to Erwin’s lips – and the blond man immediately opens his mouth, lets Levi push his head down onto the dom’s cock, the swollen sex gliding in in one swift go, down Erwin’s throat, and Levi throws his head back and releases a deep and lust-filled moan. “Oh fuck, yeah, just like that, you fucking slut!”

Erwin’s giving it his all, using his tongue just the way Levi likes it, moving it along the thick and veiny shaft. He’s sucking him hard, taking that impressive cock deep, fighting his gag reflex as Levi keeps pushing his head towards his pelvis, keeping Erwin’s face in place, and his length pushed down his throat. Erwin’s eyes are tearing up and he’s having trouble breathing – and Levi gets off on that, his dick throbbing extremely, sounds of pleasure and lust pushing past his lips.

“Yeah, baby…” he growls, tone laced with thick lust. And suddenly he’s beginning to fuck his boss’s mouth, and Erwin’s hands move up to touch his lover’s hips, try to hold on for balance – but he’s denied the physical connection with Levi slapping his fingers away. “Don’t fucking touch me with your filthy hands, dirty bitch!” he cusses, his own hands fisting into his boyfriend’s blond hair harsher, hips beginning to move with way more force, almost making Erwin vomit, beginning to cough around his lover’s dick – until Levi gets fed up, and rips Erwin’s head off his length, tutting.

Then, he slaps the CEO hard across his face.

“Useless piece of shit,” he scoffs – and deep arousal pools in Erwin’s abdomen and a tingling travels up and down his length still trapped in the lace panties. “Get up and turn around, face the bed,” he orders, kind of breathless – and smacks Erwin again before the man follows his order, the sweet pain spreading all over his sensitive skin, his face turning red.

The minute he turns around, his back to his dom, Levi’s finger hook around the bra strap, and Levi pulls it towards himself, just to let it go again, making it pop against Erwin’s skin, the man flinching at the sharp impact, while Levi chuckles lowly. And does it again. “Fucking whore,” he rasps, “I can do whatever I want to you, and you just fucking take it like the good bitch you are.” Levi pops the bra strap against Erwin’s back _again_ – and the man can’t help but moan at that mean treatment he is receiving.

And it gets even meaner. Or: rougher.

Because suddenly both of Levi’s hands travel down to Erwin’s ass, and rip a hole into the sexy black lace panties – the sudden movement and the sound of the fabric tearing making Erwin’s whole body jerk. “Show me your hole,” Levi demands in a low and greedy tone, and Erwin’s hands immediately move behind himself, spreading his ass cheeks apart, while also bending forward a little bit, eliciting an almost animalistic groan from his dom’s lips. “Jesus, you’re such a pathetic slut, Erwin,” he taunts his lover, “you’re fucking _begging_ me to get fucked. What a fucking whore… Any dick would do for your sex-addicted ass, huh?”

“No, Sir…” Erwin protests. “I only want yours…”

Levi chuckles. “Greedy fucking faggot,” the raven-haired growls, smacking Erwin hard across his ass. And then he says something alluring. “Get on the bed, whore, and spread your ass as far as you can for your daddy, baby _girl_.” 

And Erwin swallows thickly. 

He does as he’s told, climbing on the bed in his beautiful heels, the stockings and bra still in place, the ripped panties feeling strange on his skin. His chest touches the bedding, face pushing sideways into one of the decorative pillows Levi arranges meticulously on their bedcover each morning. Erwin spreads his legs, just as his lover and dom’s commanded, pulling his knees as high up as possible in this position so that his ass is spread widely and his hole is exposed to Levi’s eyes.

A shiver runs down the blond man’s spine as he feels the mattress give in behind him as Levi obviously gets onto the bed too. A second later, Erwin feels his boyfriend’s hot hand on his globe. Groping greedily, without any restraint, pushing his cheek even further to the side, the fingers of the raven’s other hand moving down Erwin’s asscrack, stopping at his entrance, prodding, circling.

“What a filthy asshole,” Levi comments lowly – and then he spits at it, massaging his saliva all around Erwin’s hole, pushing his fingertip just barely through the sphincter, a shallow fit of pain due to the stretch travelling through Erwin’s whole behind. Then, Levi lets go of Erwin completely, sliding off the bed, and the blond man’s gaze follows his dom’s figure opening the first drawer of their nightstand, getting out latex gloves and the big tube of lubricant.

 _A pair of handcuffs_.

He turns his head to look at Erwin and smirks at the man.

Then he moves right back behind him, bringing both of his hands behind the blond man’s back, cuffing them together, and a huge portion of arousal courses through Erwin’s body. Then, he hears the distinct sound of his dom putting on the latex gloves and opening the bottle of lube.

“You ready, cunt?” he practically barks at his sub, and doesn’t even wait for Erwin to respond before shoving in his first digit into his sub’s hole, twisting it around to start loosening up his sphincter. “Fuck, you really open up quickly,” Levi says, or _praises_ Erwin, as he’s pushing three fingers in and out of his asshole after only a short period of time and the blond CEO is releasing loud and unrestraint moans because his lover keeps pushing his fingers against his prostate and his hard cock is rubbing against the cover through the thin lace, soaking both with nasty precum. “Fucking sleazy cock-slut. You want it? Huh? My dick? Huh? Want me stick my _big fat cock_ into your _pussy_ , sissy-boy?”

“Yes, please… Sir,” Erwin practically spits out, drool trickling down his chin and onto the bedspread, making Levi chuckle in a satisfied way, shoving his fingers particularly hard against Erwin’s sweet point, making the man groan loudly and wholeheartedly, his whole body jerking, lace rubbing against Erwin’s nipples, the heels suddenly feeling tight around the blond man’s feet, as if he’d realised for the first time he’s wearing them. 

Levi pulls his fingers out of Erwin’s ass and takes off the glove. Than he smacks his hand hard across the man’s ass cheeks. So hard, it actually makes Erwin release a yelp. “Proper sentences, ball licker,” he reprimands him. “Speak in proper sentences with me, greedy whore. What do you want? Say it, Erwin. Talk to me like the grown man you allegedly are.”

Levi’s words make goosebumps erupt all over Erwin’s skin, his blood boil, make his heartbeat pick up. “I… I want your cock in my p-pussy… Sir,” he then manages to huff out.

“And you’ll get it, fucking cum rag.”

A needy, vigorous sound pushes out of Erwin’s body as Levi’s cock pushes into his anal canal. All in one piece. Stuffing the blond completely. The hard meat nudging his prostate, Levi’s fingers clawing into the flesh of the blond man’s hips as he begins to thrust into his sub, Erwin’s hard prick rubbing against the panties the bedspread, the bra burning on his skin, the fabric stimulating his nipples, the cuffs holding his hands together behind Erwin’s back clinking wickedly each time Levi slams into his ass.

The dark-haired dom is grunting and growling, fingernails breaching the skin surrounding his sub’s hips, Erwin’s song of lust and desire mixing with those enticing sounds filling the bedroom, electrical impulses surging through the whole of his cock, his balls tingling, muscles of his abdomen spasming – until he’s coming all over the beautiful panties made of lace and as well as the bed. Practically untouched, just from his prick rubbing against the underwear and Levi pounding his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Levi hisses, increasing the pace as well as the power of his thrusts, until they become erratic and he groans and grunts, just filling his sub’s ass with hot, white cum – and Erwin enjoys every second of it. 

Every single _fucking_ second.

Levi needs a minute to calm down before he slides out Erwin’s ass, his semen flowing out of the abused hole of his sub along with thick gobs of lube used for stretching him out. 

He uncuffs him after he’s cleaned up himself, sits down next to Erwin who still cannot move, totally out of breath, his forehead sweaty. Levi presses a kiss onto it nonetheless, threading his fingers gently through Erwin’s damp hair. “You are the most gorgeous thing in the world, darling,” he murmurs, and Erwin huffs out a breathy laugh, re-opening his eyes and looking up at his dom. “How about I draw you a bath, huh, precious?” Levi asks, sounding tender.

Erwin smiles. “Will you… Will you join me in it?”

“Of course, honey,” Levi murmurs, breathing another kiss onto Erwin’s head. “You look so hot in lingerie,” he confesses, grinning lightly, making Erwin chuckle in turn.

“Well, thank you, babe.”

“And you’re a goddess on heels…”

Erwin chuckles even more. “And thank you again…” he murmurs and Levi grins lightly. 

“All right, princess,” the raven then says, “lets get you nice and clean again – and then we go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Erwin agrees. 

“Wonderful,” Levi whispers, pressing another soft kiss onto his lover’s forehead, “happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a third part? Hell yes.


End file.
